Part 4
OFFICIAL SCRIPT By: Brad Shoemaker and Nick DePalma PART 4: Cut back to the ancient past. The Andybird is still lying on the destroyed ground, smoldering. NARRATOR: On that day, a new vessel was given power. The reign of the Andybird had begun. The Andybird is in a crater, barely moving. A tribe of savages comes and surrounds the bird. They look like the savages in the King Kong remake. They look all bewildered, and there is a dark purple-y aura that fills the area. One of the brave/stupid savages steps forward and pokes the Andybird with a stick. Suddenly, the aura gets absorbed into the Andybird, and its eye opens. A huge spiral of fire shoots out of the Andybird and disintegrates all of the savages. The Andybird gets up and stumbles around. It did not mean to cause all of this destruction. The dark purple aura emanates an evil sound, like that of the Andybear: ANDYBEAR: Grah-hah hah hah HAH! Guh rah heh hah HAH! Hee haw grah grah hah! Graah hah mmm hah-hah! The narrator also gives a voiceover during this. NARRATOR: The Andybird did not the limits of its own power. The evil had consumed him and taken his sooooouuuuulllllll…. Out of the darkness, a group of three more savages comes out. SAVAGE 1: Aboogita boogita. (subtitled: What kind of sorcery is this?) SAVAGE 2: Boogita (subtitled: There hath been a great disturbance in our peaceful forest. We shan’t rest until the vessel in which the Andybear doth reside meet its utter and absolute destruction) While the subtitles are on the screen and after he speaks, he scratches his armpits and looks around. SAVAGE 3: Aboogita boogita! (subtitled: I just want my daughter back!”) They threateningly approach the Andybird, but it flies off. NARRATOR (V.O. during this): The savages swore to never rest until the Andybird was destroyed. This sentiment lasted throughout the millennia…. (echoes) Shows time passing very rapidly. The Andybird is hiding in a cave so it can’t destroy anything. He is overlooking a valley which is changing throughout history. NARRATOR: The Andybird became a myth. Myth turned to legend, legend turned to superstition, superstition turned back into myth, then myth turned to busters. Throughout history, the Andybird dwelled in solitude, preparing for battle… was he, though (hear rustling of papers in background)… he was! Shows boats coming in to the land. A group of conquistadors steps off the boats and look around. One of the conquistadors (just called Conquistador from now on) is seen wearing chainmail body armor and a long black cloak. Also, he has an extremely long sword. He looks like The Monster. When the Conquistador rummages through the land, he stumbles across the savages, who are still alive after these eons. They point to cave drawings and to the cave where the Andybird rests to convince the Conquistador to fight. SAVAGE 2: Aboogita boogita, boogita choogita? (subtitled: Greetings, mighty warrior, have ye come to defeat yon Andybird?) SAVAGE 3: Aboogita boogita! (subtitled: I just want my daughter back!) The Conquistador looks super epic and with the giant sword, dramatically walks toward the Andycave. The sword is dragging along the rocky ground, creating sparks. In the cave, the Andybird slowly rises. ANDYBIRD: Kaaaaaahh (echoes) CONQUISTADOR (at the entrance of the cave): Ha llegado el momento para mí para librar al mundo de su horrible reinado del terror, que vil bestia. (subtitled: It's time for me to rid the world of your horrible reign of terror, you vile beast) They fight. The Andybird launches fireballs at the Conquistador and he blocks it with his sword. Sparks fly off and singe his cape. He acts like an elegant swordfighter and pulls off some super stunts. The entrance to the cave collapses in the chaos, and they are stuck in the dark. The cave is lit by the Andybird’s fireballs, and by the glow of the sword when it is struck with fire. They fight for longer and then the entire cave collapses from the battle. Shows the rubble from the outside of the cave. The Conquistador’s hand comes out of the rubble, clutching a feather. The hand goes limp and falls. He’s dead. NARRATOR (V.O.): They fought with the intensity of ten million million men… and one bird. The battle raged on, and only one could be victorious. In the end, it appeared that evil had triumphed… over also potentially evil. Speaking of evil….. Super zoom forward, cut back to present day. VOICE: Wot wot wot.